


Soul mates throught time and space

by Pchest2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supergirl AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Agent Reign endgame, Earths only hero, F/F, First Love, Soulmates, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: kara Zor_El's pod gets knocked into an anomaly and does not get stuck in the fantome zoneLena Luthor is about to meet her soulmate





	Soul mates throught time and space

**Author's Note:**

> so guys I am trying something with more dialogue not sure?..... I have brain storms and I wanted to do a young Kara & Lena growing up at the same time although I have marked this as a one shot I already have outlined the story further so this is an introduction of sorts.

“Because of the Earth’s yellow sun, you will have great powers on this planet you will do extraordinary things."

Lena ran and ran until her little legs could no longer carry her and she collapsed in a field full of daisies. The sun was out, it was a beautiful summer’s day and a soft breeze was blowing; a day to feel happy. However, one little girl was not. Lena was so sad, she hated her adopted mom, she hated Lilian Luthor, she had been trying to run away for a little over a year now but she always seemed to find her.

Kara Zor-El’s pod had just been knocked off course into a strange anomaly she was now hurtling around a strange planet in another universe, a universe she did not know. This planet was called Earth, this planet was about to change her life forever. She had lost Kal-El’s pod, she had lost her purpose but Kara Zor-El was about to meet Lena Kieran Luthor. She was about to be given a new purpose.

After crying until she could cry no more Lena now sat crossed legged in the field making a daisy chain, praying to whoever could hear her, praying that one day, she would have a best friend, a best friend to call her own, a best friend she could love and maybe marry. Because when your only 5 we want to marry the best friend we love.

A loud boom resonates making Lena jump, something comes hurtling through the sky and crashes in the field not far from her. She jumps up and thinks about running away, but then something makes her stop almost like an invisible force pulling her towards it. As the smoke clears and she gets closer she sees a young girl not much older than herself, her heart skips a beat and the girls eyes fly open.

Their eyes meet. Time stopped. All Lena could hear was the beat of her own heart in her chest, Lena was mesmerised. To Lena she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her eyes the most stunning blue, blue as the sky, her hair was long and golden like the sun, Lena was in love. Her life was about to change forever.  
In seconds Kara is tapping on the glass as she points to a piece of branch that is stuck on the pod preventing it from opening. Lena kicks it free. It clicks and falls open. Lena watches in slow motion as the girl is set free.

“O Rao” ... Kara shouts as she shoots upwards grabbing Lena as she went.

All Lena can do is close her eyes as they soar through the air higher and higher, she can hear the rush of the wind in her ears and the girl repeating something about a Rao and super powers and Yellow Suns and flying. Lena’s heart was now threatening to pump itself right out of her chest. Lena clung on for dear life.

Kara was struggling to regain control, not quite sure what was going on. One minute she was looking into the most beautiful green eyes, the next she had been propelled into the air by an unseen force. After a few near misses and some swearing to Rao. She calms down enough to hear it. It was a heartbeat, the heartbeat that had woken her. It was fast and erratic. Then she realised it was coming from the girl she was now carrying, the poor girl she had grabbed and pulled into the sky with her. She was scared. Kara looked down at her, the girl’s eyes were screwed shut.

"Hey" she said softly to the girl who slowly opened one eye, then shut it again wrapping her arms even tighter around Kara’s neck, burying herself into her chest, when she realises, they were still in the air.

Kara tunes into her heartbeat again something about this girl’s heart was drawing Kara in, it's hypnotic, it calms her and centres her now, as she slows down and levels off, she realises she is not sure how she is going to land. Flying was something she had never done before. But it felt good, she felt free. So as to not scare the girl she decides to fly around until her heartbeat is back to normal.

Once Lena’s fear had subsided, she opened her eyes, green eyes met blue, she smiled up at Kara. All her prayers had been answered. Kara timidly smiled back. Still a little dazed and very confused. The landing had gone a little better than Kara had anticipated still a little wobbly. She lands them safely.

They now sat in silence neither one quite sure what to say. Lena to young to really understand the implications of what she had just witnessed, all she knew was that her prayers had been answered. Kara trying to come to terms with it all, and how she had just lost everything. Deep in thought when Lena blurts out.

“how old are you?”

“ummm….12” Kara chokes back, well that’s what she was when she left Krypton. Not sure how long she had been in her pod.

Lena giggles as she looks Kara up and down "you are funny ......you can't be 12"

Kara frowns .... " what do you mean?!? yes, I am”

“Lena riffles through her rucksack and brings out a small mirror and hands it to Kara. Kara gasps as she looks at her reflection.

"O Rao .... I look like I'm half my age" then she looks down at her clothes and realises they are a little too big on her " but...but" she stutters.

" you see I told you .... You are the same age as me”

" err.... And that is?" ... Kara swallowed

" I'm five dummy" Lena snorts " and what's your name?"

" Kara ..... I'm Kara Zor-El and you?”

“my name is Lena…..Lena” she hesitates for a second then mumbled the last bit “Luthor”

Kara barely had the time to say nice to meet you, when Lena jumped forward into her space.

"Can we fly again Kara Zor-El .... That was fun" Lena said clapping her hands.

"Sure, we can" Kara said as she stepped forward and picks Lena up in her arms and pushes off gently.

"Don't drop me ok " Lena says with a smile.

Kara chuckles " never ..... I will always protect you"

Kara Zor-el and Lena Luthor had found each other through time and space and their story was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> so as I said in the notes before I love this story and have some fun ideas so I will lengthen this chapter is need be and give the story its completion.


End file.
